


Jurk meisje

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Ik denk niet dat wat er met mij gebeurd is normaal. De andere tekeningen op de pagina met mij, (trots weergegeven in de workroom van onze Madeline op de sokkel voor lopende projecten), ze nooit praten of roddelen of iets doen, behalve verblijf stationair op de pagina waar het lijkt alleen ik heb de vrijheid om te bewegen.





	Jurk meisje

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ik ben gewoon lesgeven mezelf Nederlands. Ik leerde mijn eerste taal, Engels, eerst door te lezen voordat ik kon Speak...so ik probeer dat uit met andere talen die ik wil leren als het proberen om te leren om eerst te spreken is veel moeilijker voor mij om te leren.

Ik ben niet zo zeker van of het normaal is... Wat is er gebeurd met mij dat is.

Als, ondanks het feit dat wat het meisje (zo veel groter dan ik) dat dwaalt rond (buiten deze pagina!) in deze kamer soms zou denken, ik ben meer dan alleen een schets op een stuk papier.

De andere tekeningen op de pagina met mij, trots weergegeven in de workroom van onze Madeline op de sokkel voor lopende projecten, ze nooit praten of roddelen of iets doen, behalve voor het verblijf stationair op de pagina waar het lijkt alleen ik heb de vrijheid om te bewegen.  
En dus, zonder iemand anders rond, zijn mijn nachten en dagen gevuld met verveling, behalve wanneer Madeline er is.

Ik weet niet of ze me kan zien bewegen en proberen om haar aandacht te vangen, of hoor me bellen naar haar. Soms kijkt ze omhoog geschrokken van haar werk naaien meer kleding en ziet er verwoed rond, en ik hoop dat ze heeft gehoord mijn stem, maar dan ziet ze er gewoon verontrust terug naar beneden op haar papieren ze schetsen meer ontwerpen als wat ik denk dat ik zou moeten gewoon , of terug naar beneden op haar naaiwerk en blijft voor uren op een moment. Lang genoeg voor de zon te strekken over de kamer, en haar soms tillen haar hoofd omhoog alleen lang genoeg om de kamer te verlaten, soms terug te komen met voedsel, of om achterover te leunen en te spelen op een zwarte slanke doos ze soms houdt tot aan haar oren en praat hardop , bijna alsof ze eigenlijk praten met iemand genaamd "Alex. "

Soms heb ik echt een hekel aan deze Alex persoon voor de mogelijkheid om met haar te praten, als ze echt met elkaar praten. Of, althans in staat zijn om de aandacht van Madeline te nemen als alles wat ik wil is voor diezelfde aandacht.

Ik wou dat ze zou praten met mij.

Voor nu, alles wat ik kan doen is kijken naar haar, en vraag me af over haar en haar leven, en, het allerbelangrijkste, vraag me af of ze ooit zal zien dat ik leef en gevangen op deze pagina.

Wat zal er gebeuren op de dag dat ze komt en werkt op de ontwerpen geschetst op de mensen om me heen, hoe zit het met het ontwerp dat ik draag van een wit en roze thema winter kledij?

Zal ze merken dat ik leef dan?

En wat zal er gebeuren als ze niet?


End file.
